Something About Love
by Toruo
Summary: -Dilo hazlo te arrepentirás luego- guardo silencio –te lo digo si no lo haces te alejare y te dolerá- grito molesta –quien eres, para decirme eso?- sonrió burlón –el destino! Y cambiare tu historia. El corazón te va doler y te darás cuenta de tu equivocación-


Todas las noches era lo mismo, mirando el cielo y el escape de un suspiro. Aun recordaba esas palabras como si hace algunos minutos se las hubieran dicho, que truco tan sucio podía usar la mente. Trayendo a la vida recuerdos tan doloroso. _"Me iré a Rusia" _Si esas fueron sus últimas palabras hace siete años, justo a unas horas antes de irse. No se arrepentía de amarla, pero sí de no haberle dicho cuanto que pudo haber cambiando, que se quedara quizás pero eso ya no lo podría saber.

-Mama, mama!-

Su pequeño hijo de apenas 4 años la llamaba, el pelo morado igual a ella y sus ojos un poco más oscuros pero aun se podía apreciar el tono verde eran como dos gotas de agua. Si se había casado, con un buen hombre al que quería pero que nunca llego y quizás nunca llegaría amar.

-Mami!-

Insistía el pequeño jalando el pantalón de esta y con un dedo en la boca al verse ignorado por su madre.

-Lo siento, que pasa Daichi- se giro para verlo

-Venda Papi?-

-No, papi está de viaje vendrá en unos días pero ven vamos a comer-

La joven madre continuaba con sus labores, picaba algunas verduras ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Abrió el refrigerador para checar por unos ingredientes y se golpeo mental mente, había olvidado comprarlos cundo venia del trabajo y no solo eso sino que también olvido unos documentos en su oficina.

-Daichi saldremos un momento, mami olvido algo!-

-Sip mami, pelame voy pol mis cosas-

Con eso dicho el pequeño se puso sus zapatos, y espero por su madre, esta le puso una chamarra en sima y una bufanda. A lo cual el niño se las quiso quitar pero ella con una sonrisa tierna le dijo que era por su bien, se coloco la propia y salieron del lugar.

-0-

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y hacia algo de frio, no era tan frio como en Rusia pero aun así lo sentía. Caminaba por el centro, viendo las tiendas en compañía de su hermana, de ser por ella no estaría aquí de nuevo, no después de todo este tiempo lejos venían a su mente viejos recuerdos y sobre todo recordaba lo cobarde que fue, debió de haberle dicho lo que sentía pero tenía miedo a su rechazo.

-Onee-chan-

-Si Arisa?-

-No tienes porque seguirme, si quieres ir algún lugar ve ya no soy una bebe y puedo cuidarme bastante bien- sonrió animadamente –además tenemos los celulares te marco si pasa algo- continuo Arisa.

-Está bien, pero me marcas-

La menor sonrió de nuevo antes de irse del lugar, mientras la otra la miraba si ya no era una niña pero aun era su hermanita. Suspiro no tenía ningún lugar para visitar en mente por lo cual decidió volver al hotel en el cual llevaban una semana hospedadas ya mañana volvería. Aunque lo negaba le gustaría verla de casualidad que se cruzara en su camino, o al cruzar la calle aunque sea de lejos no le importaba.

-Eso nunca pasara, en esta ciudad tan grande-

Soltó en un suspiro pero por ahí se dice nunca digas nunca, pues como por arte de magia hay estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Se quedo hay de pie viendo la situación pero en especial aquel pequeño que le decía mama incontables veces, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios en una mescla de alegría y tristeza, era una linda escena que secretamente guardaría en su memoria por el resto de sus días con eso si tubo la fuerza para confesarle lo que sentía en ese momento se esfumo completamente. Aclara su mente y con paso decidido se acerco al lugar.

-0-

La peli morada intentaba hablar con su hijo que molesto estaba gritando que quería el juguete que estaba detrás de un vidrio de las tantas tiendas que ahí se encontraban, la mujer trataba de calmarlo pero no parecía que fuera a funcionar pronto.

-En este momento mami no tiene el dinero suficiente, mañana venimos por él, si?-

Se puso a la altura del pequeño, este se quedo en silencio como si pensara lo que su madre recién le había dicho, hasta que una voz llamo la atención de ambos. Ante la interrupción la peli morada se puso de pie.

-Hazle caso a tu mami, sino el policía vendrá por ti- dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa mientras le desordenaba los cabellos. El pequeño asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez, antes de tomar de la mano a su mama.

-Ericchi?- susurro Nozomi mirando sorprendida a la persona frente a ella, era su amor de juventud.

-Disculpa, dijo algo?-

-Oh no perdón y gracias, vamos Daichi que papi nos espera-

Así la mujer se fue con el pequeño, no sin antes dar una última mirada atrás. Pudo jurar que ese acento le fue muy conocido, además de que ese porte elegante le recordaba a ella. Pero era imposible ella había regresado a Rusia ignorando esa sensación sigo su camino. Mientras tanto la mujer rubia la miraba desde su lugar hasta que la perdió de vista con una triste sonrisa.

-Adiós, esta vez para siempre mi Nozomi-

Con eso dicho ella también siguió con su camino, dejando atrás algo que pudo ser pero por capricho del destino y de ellas mismas no fue. Si en aquel momento hubieran sido más honestas otra historia y otro final pudo haber sido.

.

.

**A un vivo hoho! Hola! Que les pareció? Ni siquiera sé de donde salió esto no era lo que tenía en mente, lo quise rescribir pero así termino gustándome así que aquí está la creación de mi imaginación o intento de esta. Y no, no eh olvidado el otro fanfic solo que tuve un pequeño accidente con mi compu y pff bueno ya les contare mi tragedia cuando lo publique que será antes del viernes o ese día depende de mi cerebro si no se bloquea. Huhu!**

**Hasta la próxima! ByeBye!**


End file.
